


Alfred's Wacky Adventures™ with Somnophilia (ft. Mystery)

by AraAraNoNo



Category: Doll Eye
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, slight exhibitionism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraAraNoNo/pseuds/AraAraNoNo
Summary: Wow... Is this really the first Doll Eye fic on here? Huh. Anyway... This is a short little self-indulgent one-shot I shat out in a two-day span.Please don't read if you don't like the ship(Alstery). I have my reasons for shipping this and I don't need to explain myself. You have been warned!But anywho!! If you liked nasty shit like me, I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it!~ Luv u<3





	Alfred's Wacky Adventures™ with Somnophilia (ft. Mystery)

It's about 4 am and everyone is asleep in the hospital, except for Mystery. Getting bored of being alone with nothing to do, he goes to see if the others are awake. Alfred is passed out drunk on a couch and Kao is snuggled up in an operating room nearby, about 10 feet away. The only thing separating them is the large hospital curtain that obscures the view into the room.

Mystery tries to wake up Kao first, hoping to hang out with his friend and draw with him... But he's sleeping too heavily to notice Mystery poking his cheek and attempting to have a conversation with him. He soon gives up and turns to Alfred, blackout drunk and red-faced from all the alcohol in his system. He repeats what he does to Kao, albeit a bit more aggressively and loudly, but he's too unconscious to even notice.

Mystery sighs loudly and dramatically, pouting that no one will wake up for him and play. So he just sits down on the floor and stares at Alfred's unconscious face with a grumpy expression, mumbling a quiet "Hmf... Party poopers...".

A few minutes pass and eventually his friend begins to stir in his sleep, much to Mystery's excitement. "Oh, Freddy!! Are you awake now?" He smiles a big doofy grin as he watches him stir, but soon a loud snore breaks the silence and his enthusiasm drops. He stares at him with a grouchy expression once more, but soon notices something different about his face... Was it that red before...? He looks kinda sweaty too...?

Mystery sits up a little more to inspect his friend... What's wrong? Is he too warm? He suddenly gets an idea. "-Oh! I'll help you, Freddy!" Mystery quickly grabs the bottom of his sweater vest and dress shirt and pushes it up to his armpits, exposing his toned chest and stomach. Surprisingly, he doesn't notice this or wakes up. He only whimpers slightly and creases his eyebrows a bit. Mystery seems pleased with this reaction and exclaims to the sleeping man, "All better!~".

He keeps observing his friend to see if it actually worked, but he soon finds his eyes exploring his now exposed chest. He follows the lines of his abs, down to his dark happy trail, and eventually to the raised crotch of his jeans. "...Oh?" Mystery whispers curiously, a smug grin forming on his lips. "...So that's what Freddy is all warm from...?~" He glances back to his face, admiring his friend's lustful expression and the small trail of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth.

Soon enough, Mystery moves his hand over Alfred's growing hard-on and gives him a friendly squeeze. Alfred moans out loud, startling him enough that he yanks his hand away, biting on his lip nervously. He glances back to where Kao is peacefully sleeping in the room nearby, focusing his hearing to see if it had awoken him. When the coast was clear, Mystery relaxed a bit and rested his hand gently back down on Alfred's crotch, making sure to hold back his eagerness. He watched his face again as he moved his hand slowly over him. Mystery could feel his heart beating in his chest and his stomach ache warm with his excitement.

Listening intently to Alfred's sharp inhales and quiet, wavering moans was more than enough to make him rock-hard in his pants. "Hee... Mystery wishes he could do this while you're awake..." He licks his lips hungrily and starts to fiddle with Alfred's pants, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them. He carefully slides his fingers under his boxers and pulls them down slightly, letting his dick spring free from his underwear. Alfred whimpers at the sudden cold air on him. "Shh... It's okay, Freddy... Mystery will make him feel warm again...~"

Keeping his eyes locked on Alfred, he leans down and gives him an experimental lick, his slender tongue sliding over the most sensitive areas. Alfred gasps and his hips jerk upward, seeking to feel the warmth once again. Mystery is more than happy to oblige by twirling it around the tip again, lapping up the drop of precum that came spilling out. He moans, savoring the slight bitterness of it as he wraps his mouth around it and sucks on it like he would a melting popsicle. (Which looks particularly obscene when he does it, for some reason...) 

Alfred's breathing quickly becomes more strained and uneven as he fucks into his warm mouth, rushing to reach his orgasm. Mystery speeds up his movements and sucks harder, eager to help his friend finish while palming himself through his own pants. He hums happily with a mouthful of Alfred's dick, the added stimulation causing him to reach the edge and finally cum. Hungrily gulping down the thick substance, He pulls off of him with a loud 'pop'. "Ahh... Tasty~"

He fixes Alfred's clothes back up and looks over to his face with a satisfied expression, eyes half-lidded and tongue hanging out. Mystery slides himself back over to his face again, admiring his relaxed expression... His face was one of pure bliss, a light coating of sweat on his brow and lips parted in a small smile. He reached close and put his hand on his cheek, rubbing affectionately as he stared at his mouth. Alfred sighed softly, leaning into the contact. "Hnn... Yuki...'

Mystery stopped. 'Yuki? Who's that...?' He frowned a little and pulled his hand away, his feelings hurt... But his thoughts were soon interrupted by an ache down below, begging him to take care of it. He groaned slightly as he quickly undid his belt, taking out his painfully hard dick and rubbing it next to Alfred's sleeping face. Alfred mumbled a little and shifted in his sleep, making Mystery freeze still. "Freddy...?" There was no response. "Hm..." He turned his head to the side. Nothing happens. Not even a twitch. Mystery glanced behind him. Silence.

He looked back over to Alfred and a dark smile crept over his face. He took his free hand and moved Alfred's jaw a bit more open and adjusted his hips closer to his face. He gently put his dick inside his friends slacked mouth, the tip pressing against his wet tongue. Alfred subconsciously pushed his tongue against the foreign object, making Mystery gasp in surprise. "-Ah... Oh my..." 

He moved his hips carefully, resisting the urge to shove it in as far as he could go. Every few seconds, Alfred's tongue would move again, causing cold shivers to run up his spine and make him pant even harder. "-Ah..! Freddy... You're so wet- you're gonna make me cum..." He whispered, moving his hand and hips a little faster as he toyed with his mouth. Almost as a response, his tongue flicked into his tip for a quick second, pushing Mystery over the edge in an instant.

"-Hhg! Ffuck...!-" Mystery cursed, making a choked sound as he came inside. He groaned and panted, stroking himself faster as he rode it out. After one last and final spurt, he pulled himself out and plopped down onto the floor. He looked at Alfred's relaxed face and watched as his cum started to slowly drip out the side of his mouth. Mystery reached back up and turned Alfred's face upward, making sure that the rest wouldn't spill out. "Now now, Alfred... You wouldn't want to waste any, would you...?" He coos innocently and tilts his head back, coaxing him to swallow it. 

It takes a moment, but he instinctively gulps it down and grimaces at the sour taste. "Good boy!~" Mystery smiles softly and leans in, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well, Freddy." He gets up and tiptoes over to the door, his face glowing contentedly. "...We should play again tomorrow, hee hoo~" On his way back to bed, he makes a mental note. Buy more alcohol.

The next day, Alfred awakes with a bad hangover and an even worse taste in his mouth.


End file.
